High School Bites
by tickle-me-blue
Summary: Rated just in case. Summary inside.
1. Notes and Summary

First: Some General Rules.

PLEASE READ THESE.

People will be out of character sometimes, maybe even a lot. I'm truly sorry for that, but sometimes they will have to be out of character. If you feel that someone is too out of character, just let me know I will do what I can. But no promises. I don't want to make a promise without being able to back it up.

I will update as soon as I can, but there are no promises as to when those dates will be. Whenever something happens, I will let you, my readers, know, so you can know what to expect.

I accept ideas, and flames, and constructive criticism. Though I hope I don't read any flames, if I do, then I know what to improve. But please, if you don't like it, then let me know what I should change. I can't fix it without knowing what's wrong.

If you wish to email me for some reason regarding my fic, that's fine. But please don't clog up my inbox with junk emails. No one likes that. I check my emails everyday, so if you want to write me some ideas or a review or something, then I will be able to read it hopefully that day.

If you give me ideas on how to improve this story, I will try to incorporate them in, but only if I can do so. Some ideas will not work in this fic, and for that I am sorry.

If there is an idea or a person represented in my fic, that I created, that you wish to use, please just let me know and give me credit. That's all I ask.

I will post up author notes sometimes, and please read those. Sometimes an author will give you the information you need to know in those notes. I never used to read them before, but now I do. It sometimes can contain some really important information.

I will sometimes give praise to some reviewers. If I do not include you, please don't be upset. I'm not trying to exclude anyone. I have my reasons. But maybe the next time, you're name will be up there.

Thank you for taking the time to read those. Now on to what you really want to know, the summary!!!

Everyone is in high school. They're all regular teenagers right now. Maybe in later chapters I'll let them have their powers, but as of now, they're plain old normal teenagers. The pairings will be on and off with different couples, and whatever you want to see, just let me know. I already know what solid couples I want, but they won't be solid couples for a while. So if one person wants Touya/Shizuru while someone else wants Kurama/Shizuru, I might just have both of those pairing, not at the same time mind you. You will pretty much be able to tell what the relationships are between the different people. The main characters are; Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Genkai, Keiko, Kya, Yukina, and Touya. There will be more characters that will make brief appearances. If you want a character in just let me know. Everyone goes to the same school. And this story is basically just the things that they go through. There will be a little of everything in this fic. But I warn you, I'm not very good at fight scenes, so the fights are probably going to be few in number, and poor in writing. I'm very sorry about that.


	2. Character List

**__**

Character List:

Suiichi Minamino

Red hair. Green eyes. 5 feet 7 inches tall. 135 pounds. Extremely intelligent. Loves plants. Major flirt. Lives with mother Shiori and younger brother Suiichi.

Hiei Jaganshi

Black hair with white starburst. Red eyes. 5 feet 3 inches tall. 140 pounds. Extremely intelligent. Extremely temperamental. Likes swords. Lives with younger sister Yukina.

Yusuke Urameshi

Black hair. Brown eyes. 5 feet 6 inches tall. 130 pounds. Likes to fight. Not very intelligent. Lives with mother Atsuko.

Kazuma Kuwabara

Orange hair. Brown eyes. 5 feet 8 inches tall. 170 pounds. Not very intelligent. Likes to fight. Lives with older sister Shizuru.

Touya Kanashimi

Blue hair. Blue eyes. 5 feet 5 inches tall. 145 pounds. Very intelligent. Likes to fight. Likes water and ice. Lives with grandmother Genkai and younger sister Botan.

Botan kanashimi

Blue hair. Pink and purple eyes. 5 feet 6 inches tall. 115 pounds. Not very intelligent. Very bubbly. Likes the sun. likes flowers. Lives with grandmother Genkai and older brother Touya.

Keiko Yukimura

Brown hair. Brown eyes. 5 feet 5 inches tall. 115 pounds. Very intelligent. Likes to cook. Lives with older sister Kya.

Yukina Jaganshi

Blue-green hair. Red eyes. 5 feet 3 inches tall. 115 pounds. Extremely intelligent. Likes water and ice. Likes to cook. Lives with older brother Hiei.

Shizuru Kuwabara

Brown hair. Brown eyes. Extremely intelligent. Likes to fight. Lives with younger brother Kuwabara.

Kya Yukimura

Brown hair. Brown eyes. Extremely intelligent. Likes to cook. Like water. Lives with younger sister Keiko.

Genkai kanashimi

Light pink almost white hair. Brown eyes. Likes to fight. Likes to meditate. Lives with grandson Touya and granddaughter Botan.


	3. The First Day of School Part 1

****

Well here it is everyone, the chapter you've been waiting for, the beginning of the story!!

I'd like to thank:

__

Nightflame576 for being my very first reviewer!!!

_CiralFox_ for giving me a new character. You will be in this story. Maybe only brief appearances, but if it is only brief appearances, then I'll try to add many brief appearances. But I'm thinking of making you a main character possibly as well.

_hieiandbotan4ever_ for giving us one of our pairs. There will be some Hiei/Botan in the story. I'm debating on how much to put in, how to put it in, and when to put it in. There might even be several different occasions in which Hiei and Botan will be a couple.

Well on to the story!!

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

" "=someone speaking

* *=someone thinking

[ ]=an action being done when someone is speaking

( )=location and/or time

{ }= point of view of

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

{Hiei's point of view}

__

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beeeeep Beeeeeeep Beeeeep *$@& Why the hell won't that damn thing shut-up?!!! "HIEI!!! GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!! YOU'RE RUNNING LATE!! GET READY! DON'T FORGET THAT YOU HAVE TO WALK WITH YUKINA AS WELL! OH AND BY THE WAY, HAVE A NICE DAY SWEETIE!!" "Damn mother. Who the hell does she think she is?" "She's your mother Hiei. You should be nicer to her." "JEEZ!!! Yukina, next time you walk in, let me know for crying out loud." Yukina giggled.

"hurry up big brother. Don't forget that you have to meet Kurama at the front entrance to pick up your schedules together." "Yeah yeah I know. Now get out so I can get dressed. Make sure you're ready because once I'm done we're leaving. Got it?" "Yes big brother."

{Third person point of view}

(Ten minutes later)

"BIG BROTHER ARE YOU DONE YET?…BIG BROTHER?…HIEI?…" Yukina walked up the stairs and knocked on Hiei's bedroom door. "Hiei? Are you done in there?" *Hiei what is going on? You should be done by now. What are you doing?* Yukina opened Hiei's door only to find him in a very awkward position.

His head was on his nightstand, his left arm was clutching a pillow to his face, his left leg was spread over the bed, his right arm and right leg were hanging off the bed. He was wearing only black boxers and black socks and had a brush stuck in his tangled and unruly hair. His mouth was open, being smothered by the pillow, and he had drool dribbling down his chin. His eyes were closed and he was also snoring.

Yukina had to stifle a laugh at the site her brother was displaying, but it was hard. She knew she had to wake him up, but she couldn't help but want to keep him in the position he was in, it was quite hilarious.

*this is just too funny. But no one would believe me if I told them. If only I could show them…I know!! I'll take a picture. Now where is his camera? Ah there it is. All I have to do is turn off the flash, and………voila! I can't wait to see how that turns out! Hehehe…better wake him up or else we're going to be very late.*

Yukina shook Hiei until he finally woke up, much to his dismay. "Big brother, are you going to get ready this time? We're going to be late, and Kurama isn't going to be happy." "All right, all right, I'm up. I'm ready. Let's go. [Yukina giggled] and just what the hell is so funny?" "You forgot to get dressed Hiei. [Hiei blushed] get dressed this time and then we'll go. I'll even pack your backpack for you. But you have to hurry big brother. Ok?" "ok. Fine."

{Kurama's point of view}

(twenty minutes later)

*Where the hell is he? I told him to be here ten minutes ago. If he doesn't hurry up we're all going to be late.* "Suiichi!!" *who the?…oh it's just Tai.* "Hey Tai." "Hey have you seen a girl with blue hair and-" "Blue hair? Who has blue hair around here?" "She's new! But I guess you haven't seen her then, if you haven't noticed blue yet." "What's her name? And I'll let you know if anyone else knows her or has seen her." "Botan. Botan Kanashimi." "Kanashimi? all right. I'll let you know if I hear anything." "Thanks Suiichi. Umm… who are you waiting for?" "Hiei." "Hiei Jaganshi? You can't mean that short antisocial flame-haired kid?" "You're only an inch taller than him. But yes, that one." "oh. Can I wait with you? I'm waiting for his sister. She's really nice." "Yes Yukina is. She's definitely different from her brother."

"FOX BOY!!! I'M HERE NOW SO YOU CAN'T YELL AT ME, GOT IT?" Kurama laughed. "Why do they call you Kurama, your name is Suiichi right?" "Oh yeah. Don't worry about it Tai, it's just my nickname that only my really good friends can call me." "So, that means I can call you Kurama right?" "Fine. Go ahead. Oh and by the way, aren't you supposed to be looking for that Botan girl?" "Oh my gosh!!! I totally forgot!!! Thanks for reminding me Kurama. Talk to ya later." "Bye Tai."

{Hiei's point of view}

"See I'm here now, just like I said I would be." "Yeah you're only ten minutes late. We still need to get our schedules." "Why haven't you gotten yours yet fox?" "I was waiting for you. Um, where's Yukina?" "She met up with some blue-haired girl." "Blue-haired you say? Is she new or something?" "Never seen her before, why?" "Tai was telling me about a new girl coming here, and she has blue hair." "Who the hell is Tai? And why the hell do I care about some new bimbo coming to flaunt herself and throw herself at your feet?" Kurama chuckled. "You know Tai Suzuki. She lives down the street from me. And I'm not the only one with fan club problems, you have them too Hiei. Or was I just imaging it when Paulette and Anita and they're group were chasing you?" "Shut-up fox. Let's go get our schedules."

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

****

That's it for now. Sorry.

We've so far figured out that; Botan is new, Yukina is Hiei's sister, Tai and Kurama live down the street from each other and are friends, Tai and Yukina are friends, Hiei and Kurama are good friends, Hiei and Yukina are nothing alike, and Kurama and Hiei have fan clubs that won't stop chasing them around.

Who knows, maybe we'll see some scenes with Paulette and Anita and their groups chasing Hiei around, wouldn't that be funny?

Next chapter, tai meets up with Yukina, Botan, and Touya and introduces them to the gang.

Here are your choices for the first couple to be displayed

1)Botan and Hiei

2)Botan and Kurama

3)Tai and Kurama

4)Tai and Hiei

The first couple will be made official after all votes are collected, the final date for votes will be January 27th 2004, one week from today.


	4. First PairHow Voting Works

**__**

THE VOTES ARE IN!!! AND HERE THEY ARE:

6 votes for Hiei/Botan

1 votes for Kurama/Botan

That means that… _dun dun dun_…

The first couple to happen will be Hiei and Botan!!! I've got a great idea to work with, so we'll see where that goes.

IMPORTANT:

This is how I will work with pairings. I will set up dates and tell you ahead of time, to give you time to vote. You can pick any pairings you want, and I will allow you to vote for as many pairings as you want, however, only 2 votes for each pair will be counted by for each person. Confusing? Let me explain.

Let's say that *Reviewer A5* likes the pairings of Hiei/Shizuru, Hiei/Botan, and Kurama/Yukina. Let's say that *Reviewer A5* sends in their first reviewer for that time period and votes for those three pairs. Then, three days before the voting period is up, *Reviewer A5* votes for Hiei/Botan, and Keiko/Kurama. Those will both be counted, since Keiko/Kurama hadn't been *Reviewer A5*'s choice yet, and because it was only the second time *Reviewer A5* voted for Hiei/Botan. Then, the day before time is up, *Reviewer A5* decides to vote one last time. He/She votes for Hiei/Botan, and Keiko/Yusuke. Since Keiko/Yusuke had not been counted for *Reviewer A5* yet, it would be counted now. But, since *Reviewer A5* had already voted for Hiei/Botan twice, the third time would not count.

Do you understand now? If not, just e-mail me and let me know what's confusing.

Also, the time allotted. I will post the dates that the votes will be counted, before those dates happen.

For instance, I would put up the voting periods of 12/05 through 12/19 up to let you know, on 12/03 or so, just to give you a head's up.

No Same sex couples please. 

I have nothing against them, being that some of my friends happen to be homosexual, but I want to stick with heterosexual couples in this fic please. Got problems with that? Well too bad. Go somewhere else because I do not want to be flamed when I'm giving fair warning. I will not count any heterosexual votes, so if you want to vote for one, that's fine, however, I won't count it.

Next, if you are a person who only likes Keiko/Yusuke or only likes Koenma/Botan, then only vote for those pairings.

And yes, I fully understand that I just gave away the fact that Koenma will be in this fic sooner or later. The relationships will be picked by you, the voters, along with two votes for couples for me. Confusing? All that means is that each time a voting period comes up, I get two votes for any couple(s) I choose. That could ultimately tip the scale in favor of one couple. So don't get huffy when you see that Yukina/Kuwabara has 7 votes when only 6 people voted for them. Got it?

Next, some couples will last a long time.

It all depends on votes, and voting periods. There is no set time for voting periods. I'm not going to have a voting period every week, so don't get mad at me because you hate a couple and their together for longer than a week. The time between voting periods depends on how the story goes, and when I feel like a voting period. If you truly think it's time for a change, let me know. That does not, however, guarantee that I will change the couple. The other voters might still favor that couple, and voila, those two will remain a couple. Just deal with it. Or don't those parts. But don't flame me because I've had a couple up for too long, because quite frankly, I don't want to hear it. Sometimes Hiei/Botan will be together for one month, and then suddenly a voting period pops up and Kurama/Botan becomes the next favorite. Then Kurama/Botan is together for one week, because people decide they like Yusuke/Botan better. I don't decide the pairings, most of the time, so don't get mad at me! Got it? Good.

I know some of you might think I'm being harsh, but I've seen some of the reviews you've given other people, and quite frankly, I don't want to put up with it. If you like Kurama/Botan then don't read a Hiei/Kurama fic and flame them because they wrote about something you don't like, deal with it people! I know I sound kind of mean, but come on. Get a grip! If you don't like it, don't read it! It's as simple as that. Then you won't be wasting your time, or the authors time.

Well thanks for putting up with me. If you want to flame me for what I've said, go ahead. I'll keep up the reviews so everyone else can see how you feel, no matter what your review is, whether it's great or a flame.

See you with the next chapter, next time. And by the way. Thanks for all of your reviews people, they mean a lot.


	5. Important After Note!

Well I want to thank Fire Queen1 for bringing this to my attention. I didn't look at the note after I wrote it, which I should have, but I was in a rush. Now, in the section where it talks about heterosexual and homosexual couples, let me rephrase that, I wasn't paying much attention to what I was writing. Thank you for letting me see that.

Now what it's supposed to say, is that I will not be putting homosexual couples in this fic, however, that does not mean that I am against them. I will be sticking with heterosexual couples in this fic. However, if I get enough votes or requests, I will reconsider homosexual couples in this fic. For the most part, I hope to keep it heterosexual couples, let me remind you again I have nothing against homosexual relationships, but if enough people want it, then I will reconsider.

I also want to apologize if the last chapter sounded quite mean, I was not in a very good mood when I wrote, but I had to write it while I still remembered what I wanted to get across. I do not have very good memory. So I apologize if I came off very cruelly. Thay's not what my intention was, however I think I got my point across anyway. So I really apologize if it sounded very mean, that's not how I meant for it to be.

Thanks again to Fire Queen1 for bringing that to my attention, otherwise, I never would have noticed. So please don't take anything I said, too personally. 


End file.
